When Hell Breaks Loose
by sakura12345
Summary: Mustang s cousin is coming to visit him. And hell broke loose. Rated T just to be safe. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist, duh.**

**Prologue**

It was a nice, sunny day at the Military Headquarters and, for once, everything was going smoothly, there weren't any distractions.

Colonel Riza Hawkeye couldn't help, but fell a bit smug.

After all, it wasn't everyday that her gun could "convince" Roy Mustang to do week's-worth paperwork in one day. Usually he always came up with some ridiculous excuse, as long as it didn't threat his life directly.

Last time he had claimed that he had to go to his sister and help her with cooking for the dinner.

Mustang didn't have a sister.

Riza's gun had "persuaded" him to stay a bit longer.

Shaking her head a little, he poured herself a cup of coffee. No sugar.

Hmm… Fuery really did make good coffee. The man was pretty much useless in everything else, except for technologies. It amazed her, just how smart he was when it came to that.

She heaved a mental sigh, careful not to display any of emotions on her face.

Yes, everything was going well. Yes, they were recovering from a war, rather well, she added. Yes, the day was sunny and all were happy. Yes, they had a lot of job to do, to improve the country.

Yes, finally the long-waited peace had come, seeing as there were no crazy Homunculus running around, trying to kill someone, nor was there any other battle coming.

There was no need to look over the shoulder, to see if someone had decided to stab you into back.

Still, as smug and relaxed was she feeling right now, there was another emotion lingering into back of her mind.

Worry.

Riza didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this was just calm before a storm.

And she had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts, simply, to stay alive.

She wouldn't have thought of this twice, if there weren't signs that told her that something was off.

First: Mustang was doing his paperwork, and doing it quietly, without a protest. You could think that he had matured, seeing as he was now the Fuhrer of this country, but Riza knew better. Even as a Fuhrer, he still put on a fight about "those murderous, white demons from hell – a.k.a. paperwork", never doing it willingly.

Well, at least, more fight than today.

He hadn't even paid attention as she had brought another extra-paperwork stack, and you know: when Roy Mustang is willingly doing his paperwork, the Hell freezes over.

Second: he was unusually quiet. Mustang was never so quiet. Usually he was chatting on the phone, or even singing something to himself. But never quietly doing his job.

There was something wrong.

She looked at her watch. The Fuhrer had said that he wanted to see her and it was time to go.

….

Roy Mustang, the current Fuhrer of Amestris, was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, before he just couldn't take it anymore and slammed the pen down on his table, with such force that it broke.

He sighed, irritated, before he heard a sharp knock at his office's door.

"Come in!" he called, tone commanding.

The door opened and Colonel Riza Hawkeye walked in. her sharp, brown eyes scanned his desk, seeing the paperwork almost done. She nodded her head curly, a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, before it vanished.

She gave a salute. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Roy gave another sigh. "Yes, could you please get the team together, we have a bit of a problem." He said, his tone not giving away anything.

Her eyes immediately gained even sharper look than before. She gave a quick nod, walking away to find the team, closing the door behind her.

Mustang's head hit the table.

….

Everyone had gathered into Mustang's office. Lieutenant Kain Fuery, Colonel Jean Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant Vato Falman, Lieutenant Heymans Breda.

They were looking at the Fuhrer questionably, waiting for him to voice the reason why they were here.

Mustang sighed again; he did that a lot today.

"I have the information that my cousin will be coming here for some time." He started wearily.

"You have a cousin?" Havoc interrupted.

Riza glared at him. He was smart enough to shut up.

"Thank you Riza. So, as I was saying, before I was interrupted," he looked at Havoc, who had the decently to look guilty, "My cousin will be coming to stay here for some time." He looked at all of them. Hawkeye was looking as stoic as ever, but there was a bit curiously in her eyes. Havoc was still looking at his feet, Fuery was looking a bit confused, but eager to meet someone new, while Breda and Falman looked at him with curious gazes.

"Sir," Hawkeye asked a bit hesitantly, "Why does it seem to be a problem?"

Mustang ran hand through his hair. "Well," he began, "First, I haven't seen him for a long time, second," he paused and took a breath, "He doesn't know anything about alchemy. And can't know either." He added the afterthought.

His team looked at him with confusion written over their faces. This was really unusual.

"So we have to make sure, that he doesn't somehow find out about alchemy?"

A nod followed Havoc's statement.

Some muttering started as the team exchanged glances with each other.

"Well it can't be that hard, right?" Fuery tried to cheer everyone up.

"Have you seen the library, Fuery? Or alchemy used on the streets? It will be practically impossible, to cover this all up!" Breda made a good point.

Mustang nodded. "From what I have heard, he is quite a genius. It won't be hard for him to put everything together. There is too much evidence."

"Okay, we'll think of something and inform everyone else, sir." Hawkeye said. "And, sir? Can we have the name please?"

Mustang exhaled.

"Beyond Birthday."

….

**A.N. So, who did see this coming? I totally didn't. Idea just struck inside my head, so gave it a try.**

**Any thoughts? Enjoy and Review1 **


End file.
